


don't you know? it's you that i adore

by pleasydeasy



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasydeasy/pseuds/pleasydeasy
Summary: Angie, as it turns out, isn’t asleep at all, but sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea that looks cold and a script placed in front of her. There are barely any lights on, only a lamp next to Angie. She must have been sitting here all afternoon.Peggy turns on the light, and Angie lifts her head from the script.«Hey, English,» she says, and gives Peggy a tired smile. Her hair is a mess and her makeup is smudged — and she still looks lovely. Peggy tries to ignore this and gives Angie her sternest look.«Angie, how long have you been sitting here?»





	don't you know? it's you that i adore

**Author's Note:**

> title from lolita by lana del rey

It’s late when Peggy finally gets home from work.

It’s raining outside, but the quiet sound has always been a steady comfort to her, having grown up in England. She closes her umbrella as she steps through the front door, careful to be quiet in case Angie is sleeping. They are still staying in one of Howard’s gigantic houses, and chances are Angie would barely hear her even if she slammed the door, but old habits are hard to break.

Angie, as it turns out, isn’t asleep at all, but sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea that looks cold and a script placed in front of her. There are barely any lights on, only a lamp next to Angie. She must have been sitting here all afternoon.

Peggy turns on the light, and Angie lifts her head from the script.

«Hey, English,» she says, and gives Peggy a tired smile. Her hair is a mess and her makeup is smudged — and she still looks lovely. Peggy tries to ignore this and gives Angie her sternest look.

«Angie, how long have you been sitting here?»

«A few hours.» Angie looks at the clock, and a look of surprise crosses her face. «Alright, maybe a bit more than a few hours. I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten. I just really need to learn these lines ‘till tomorrow.»

Peggy sighs and turns to the fridge. «Do you want food?»

«Sure, I’ll take some food. How was work?»

«It was alright,» Peggy says and takes out ingredients to make toast. «Thompson was being a bit of an idiot, but he’s always an idiot.»

«Mhm,» Angie hums. «Nothin’ big? No huge mafia, drug-dealing business? No homicides?»

Peggy laughs softly. «I think I’ve had enough of those for a while.»

She prepares the toast based almost solely on muscle memory; she’s done this more times than she can remember.

«Agent Sousa asked me out,» she says. There’s a sudden rustling behind her. She turns, and Angie has sat up straight. Some of her tiredness seems to have fallen away, and she’s watching Peggy with a look in her eyes that Peggy can’t read.

«He did?» she says. «And what did you say?»

There are so many moments like these nowadays, where she locks eyes with Angie, and the silence lasts for a little too long, only filled with the sound of her beating heart. She hopes she’s the only one who can hear it.

«I told him no.»

Angie looks surprised, and something else too. «You did?»

Peggy nods, unable to interpret the atmosphere in the room. «Yes.»

«Why?»

«Um,» Peggy says. The silence stretches.

Angie stands up.

«Why?» she repeats.

Peggy takes a deep breath, but she doesn’t say anything. The beat of her heart is threatening to drown out the sound of the rain, and Angie just keeps coming closer. She stops when there’s a few inches between them, and it’s close enough that Peggy can study the soft lines of her mouth and the tiny curls in her hair.

Angie reaches up and touches Peggy’s cheek, briefly, softly.

«Why?» she whispers.

«Because,» Peggy says and kisses her.

And suddenly, it’s strange to think of being nervous around Angie — because it’s just _Angie_. When she buries her hands in Peggy’s hair and pulls her closer, when she smiles against her mouth — it all just fills Peggy with a feeling of deep familiarity. Like she’s finally doing what she was supposed to all along.

When they finally part, Angie’s cheeks are red and her eyes are bright with joy.

«Try giving that reason to Sousa and see what he says,» she says and twirls a lock of Peggy’s hair around her finger. Peggy tries to hide her smile, but she can’t — it’s always been that way around Angie.

«Do you still want toast?» she asks.

«A kiss first,» Angie says and pulls Peggy towards her. Peggy laughs and meets her halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> tiny fic dedicated to my favorite vintage gal pals, i love them sm. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
